Just Breathe
by IridescentAngel18
Summary: Reds fluffy future fic. Ha. Trying saying THAT five times fast. XD But really, click on mah stor-ee. YOU WON'T REGRET IT. (oneshot, btw)


_***A/N:** _

**So, I was listening to Fairy Tail's newest theme song, Masayume Chasing by BoA at full volume while I was writing this. (recommended by xXDannii101Xx - THANKS DANNII-CHAN! :D )**

**So it's now stuck in my head...BUTIDON'TCARECUZIT'SJUSTTHATAWESOME 8D**

**Yeah. Another Reds fic.**

**Sorry to all you Blues and Greens fans...I dunno why, the Reds just come so NATURALLY to me. I guess it's an OTP thing?**

**Well, whatever. This could apply to the Blues/Greens too, if you just switch the characters. **

**Yep.**

**READ ON. 3**

* * *

Just Breathe

I slammed the door to my car, a dark scowl on my face. My day at work had been stressful with my co-worker causing issues left and right. I walked up the driveway and entered the house, not even stopping to say hello to my wife. I went straight to our bedroom and kicked off my shoes, throwing my briefcase on the king-sized bed. I sat down heavily, rubbing my eye sockets in hope to relieve the massive headache I had. In my silent brooding, I didn't hear the quiet footsteps of my wife or the soft click of the door opening.

Suddenly, cool, thin, feminine fingers started rubbing circles in my temples. Immediately the tension lessened. I leaned into her as she massaged my head, the migraine slowly disappearing as she worked.

"Just breathe." Blossom said, her voice low and silky, like honey. I obeyed, and soon the pain was completely gone. My blood-red eyes opened and I took in my wife's appearance. She was petite, yet she carried herself with pride and dignity. Her coral irises looked back at me warmly, and her plump lips lifted into a smile. I swiftly stood and wrapped my arms around her small frame, burying my face in her auburn hair. She smelled like strawberries and sunshine. I voiced my thoughts, smirking as she giggled. Blossom hugged my waist, her arms not quite encircling me because of her protruding stomach.

"Thank you." I whispered huskily. She sighed happily and nodded against my chest.

XXX

"Just breathe." I told her encouragingly. Blossom nodded ever so slightly, grimacing when another contraction came.

"You're doing just fine, Mrs. Jojo." Dr. Beth said in a reassuring tone. "Just one more big push and you'll be done." Blossom didn't respond, simply nodding once more. She squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back.

"It's alright, I'm here." I murmured. Beth counted down.

"One…two…three…PUSH!" Blossom's think eyebrows furrowed as she used the last bit of her strength to push one last time. A baby's cry echoed through the hospital room, and Dr. Beth beamed. Blossom collapsed back on the pillows, panting. Her eyelids slid shut and her grip on my hand loosened. My thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand. I placed my other hand on her forehead, brushing away her bangs so I could kiss her head lovingly.

"You did great." I told her. Her eyes opened again and she nodded slowly, clearly exhausted. Dr. Beth walked over, carrying a small pink bundle.

"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Jojo." She said happily. "Your healthy baby girl." She handed the newborn to Blossom, who cradled the little girl in her arms like any true mother would.

As she looked down at our child, I felt a swell of pride. This was my wife and daughter, together in the flesh, after nine long months.

I had never seen anything so beautiful.

"She has your hair." Blossom said quietly, her voice raw. I looked at the infant closely. She looked just like her mother, but her eyes were a mixture of our red and pink, a unique fuchsia color. A small wisp of dark orange hair was on the top of her head.

"And the rest of her looks just like you." I laughed. Blossom smiled and tilted her head to look up at me. I leaned down and captured her lips with my own in a passion-filled kiss. After a minute we separated, and I watched my wife carefully.

"What should we name her?" I questioned, sitting down on the hospital bed next to my wife. Blossom was silent for a moment.

"I was thinking…Brianna." She said, looking at our daughter, and then at me. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Brianna it is."

* * *

**YAY REDS FLUFF! :DDDD**

**I love them so freakin much. Seriously.**

**COMMENT, FAV, FOLLOW PLEEEEAASSSEE! **

**Arigato~**

**XOXO**


End file.
